Amores celosos
by KuroiNoTenshi
Summary: Yamato Matt y Sora eran felices como novios, hasta que por una extraña razón Matt empieza a separarse de ella, el alegaba que la amaba mucho..... nadie sabe que le esta pasando
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, los nombres que uso son los que usaron en México, espero que no haya confuciones por si las dudas aquí les dejo los nombres en japones

Tai - Taichi

Matt - Yamato

Kari - Hikari

Tk - Takeru

Izzy - Koushiro

Davis - Daisuke

Cody - Iori

Yolei - Miyako

Y los demás conservan sus nombres originales, ahora si empecemos la historia :P

Amores celosos

¿???????: ahora si, Sora se arrepentirá de haberse quedado con Matt

Una mañana en la secundaria de Odiaba

Tai: MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt: que pasa Tai?

Tai: espero que no sea cierto lo que acabo de oir

Matt: pues que es?

Tai: de que vas a terminar con Sora

Matt: QUE???????!!!!!!!!!. Yo jamás haría eso

Tai: me alegro, no sabes el susto que me diste

Matt: aunque pensándolo bien... (se le cambia la mirada :s ) es lo mas probable

Tai: estas conciente de lo que estas diciendo?

Matt: seguro, jamás había estado tan seguro de algo

Sora: de que Matt?

Matt: (se le cambia la mirada ) de.. que.. que.. te amo con todo mi corazón

Sora: hay Matt, yo también te amo

Tai: (pensando) y ahora que le pasa a Matt, de repente dice que la va a dejar y luego dice que la ama, pues quien lo entiende

Sora: bueno ya me tengo que ir a mis clases nos vemos después, adiós chicos!!!

Matt: adiós corazón!!!!!

Tai: pues que estas loco o que (y le da un golpe) eres un idiota

Matt: (le vuelve a cambiar la mirada :s ) pues que quieres ya no la quiero cerca de mi, para serte sincero ya quiero a otra

Tai: no estas hablando enserio o si?

Matt: (:s) de que hablas Tai?

Tai: que ya no te acuerdas?

Matt: nop!

Tai: vamonos a clases (algo raro le pasa a Matt, cuando decía que iba a terminar con Sora su mirada se parecía a la que tenia cuando estábamos en el digimundo, fría y perdida. Pero desde que anda con Sora su mirada estaba llena de felicidad)

Maestro: Kamiya!!!!

Tai: ay!!!!!!! Me espanto

Maestro: a clases joven

Tai: como manda

Al acabar las clases

Tai: Matt ven acá tenemos que hablar de Sora

Matt: será después tengo una cita

Tai: con Sora, verdad?

Matt: pues con quien pensabas

Tai: esta bien cuando acabes iras a mi casa de inmediato, ok?

Matt: ya vas

En la cita

Matt: te ves muy linda esta noche Sora

Sora: muchas gracias Matt

Matt: y a donde quieres ir?

Sora: a donde tu me lleves estará bien, mientras este contigo

Matt: entonces vamos al cine

Después de la película...

Matt: (:s) Sora tenemos que hablar

Sora: (preocupada) de que Matt?

Matt: de que.. ya no quiero salir mas contigo, ya no quiero ser tu novio, para serte sincero nunca te tome en cuenta

Sora: (llorando) pero Matt como me haces esto?

Matt: (:s) hacerte que?, por que lloras Sora?

Sora: (enojada) ahora te haces el inocente zas! (lo golpea) Matt Ishida te odio!!!

Matt: pero que hice? (:s) al fin que ni me importa

En la casa de Tai...

Tai: que te pasa Matt, te veo deprimido

Matt: (con la cara triste y a punto de llorar) a cabo de terminar con Sora

(:s) pero no importa...por que yo amo a...

CONTINUARA

Nota de la autora:

De la época en la que lo escribí

--- Les esta gustando? Tengo una súper sorpresa para este fic ---


	2. Chapter 2

Amores celosos 2 

En la casa de Tai...

Tai: que te pasa Matt, te veo deprimido

Matt: (con la cara triste y a punto de llorar) a cabo de terminar con Sora

(:s) pero no me importo...por que yo amo a...

Tai: Matt soy tu amigo, dime a quien...?

Matt: a Mimi...cada vez que la veo me siento muy feliz mi vida se llena de gracia

Tai: pero que dices?

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Flashback de Tai

(hace 1 año)

Tai: anda Matt, soy tu amigo merezco saber quien te gusta

Matt: no insistas Tai no te lo voy a decir

Tai: entonces a adivinaré... es de por tu casa?

Matt: no y si vas a hablar habla bien

Tai: de la escuela?

Matt: ...si

Tai: de segundo o de tercero?

Matt: de ninguno

Tai: ah es de primero de secundaria de nuestro grado?

Matt: si y te ahorro una pregunta, es de nuestro salón

Tai: bien es una del grupo de las payasas creídas, dime que no!!!!

Matt: claro que no

Tai: es inteligente?

Matt: mas que tu y yo si

Tai: (creo que se quien es una pregunta mas para estar seguro) es deportista?

Matt: por supuesto!!! 

Tai: entonces... es.. S-o-r-a

Matt: (se espanta) Tai no se lo vayas a decir a nadie Tai: como crees, y que sientes por ella? 

Matt: bueno...(rojo) cada vez que la veo me siento muy feliz mi vida se llena de gracia, la amo, la amo con todo mi corazón

Fin del flashback

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Tai: (pensando) es exactamente lo dijo por Sora, según yo se el primer amor nunca se olvida y jamás se vuelve a sentir lo mismo por otra persona pero Matt lo acaba de decir será posible?

Matt: que piensas Tai?

Tai: y que te atrajo de Mimi?

Matt: QUE DIJISTE????!!!!

Tai: pues tu acabas de decir que amabas a Mimi igual que a Sora

Matt: yo jamás me fijaría en una niña tonta y mimada como ella (:s) creo que eso fue lo que me atrajo de ella

Tai: pues quien te entiende

Matt: puedo hacer una llamada?

Tai: a quien?

Matt: a mi amor

Tai: esta bien?

Matt:...bueno por favor con Mimi?

Tai: no puede ser

Matt: bueno Mimi que tal habla Matt

Mimi: ah hola Matt

¿????????: me voy a encargar de que todo salga bien, hablas por lo de Sora

Mimi: (:s) hablas por lo de Sora

¿????????: Matt, hiciste bien en terminar con esa

Mimi: Matt, hiciste bien en terminar con esa

Matt: tienes razón, y pensándolo bien tu me gustas mas eres una chica frágil y femenina

¿????????: aunque Sora sea mi amiga estoy de acuerdo contigo

Mimi: aunque Sora sea mi amiga estoy de acuerdo contigo

Matt: Mimi, quieres ser mi novia?

¿????????: por supuesto que si adorado Matt

Mimi: por supuesto que si adorado Matt

¿????????: trabajo terminado

Matt: hasta mañana linda Mimi

Mimi: hasta entonces

Tai: ahora si se mando cuando se le declaro a Sora, no podia hablar y con Mimi se lo dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo

Matt: bueno Tai ya me voy tengo una cita mañana, adiós

Tai: adiós

¿????????: Tai es guapo, así que será mejor que lo deje así, Matt esta justo donde lo quería con Mimi, mañana en la mañana Sora vera a Matt y a Mimi besándose y se suicidara ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

A la mañana siguiente...

Matt: ah hola Mimi como has estado (la saluda de beso)

Mimi: muy bien Matt (se lo regresa) nos vamos ya?

Matt: claro

Matt y Mimi fueron al cine y a comprar un helado, cuando estaban en los helados iba pasando Sora y...

Sora: hola Matt veo que ahora andas con Mimi, mi ex amiga

Mimi: Sora porque no te vas de aquí no me gusta que me vean mis ex amigas con mi nuevo novio

Sora: tienes razón, ni a mi me gusta ver a mi ex amiga con mi exnovio. Disfruten su helado!!! Ojala se mueran (dijo llorando y salió corriendo de ahí)

Cuando Sora dio la vuelta un carro salió y atropello a Sora haciéndola soltar lo que traía en la mano, un dije que le regalo Matt, Tk y Kari iban pasando por ahí cuando vieron el terrible accidente, ellos fueron en su ayuda y llamaron a una ambulancia...

Kari: Sora!!!!!

Tk: alguien llame a una ambulancia!!!!

Persona 1: oh pobre jovencita

Persona 2: creo que iba llorando y no se fijo

Kari: que dicen?

Persona 3: discutió con sus amigos y se fue

Tk: como eran?

Persona 1: era una chica con el pelo rosa y un joven parecido a ti muchacho

Tk: eran Mimi Y mi hermano

Kari: Tk, que no es eso...

Tk: si Kari es el "dije" que mi hermano le dio a Sora el día siguiente después de hacerse novios

Habían llevado a Sora al hospital, sus heridas eran graves pues la había atropellado un gran camión. Todos los elegidos estaban ahí, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei y Ken. Todos se sorprendieron cuando el doctor les dijo...

Doctor: vienen con la srita. Takenouchi

Todos: si..

Doctor: no se como decirles esto...

Tai: que es doctor

Doctor: probablemente la srtita a. Takenouchi muera

Todos: QUE??????!!!!!!!!!

CONTINUARA...

Nota de la autora:

De la época en la que lo escribí

--- Como me esta quedando? Lo pienso hacer mas interesante espero que no me tarde demasiado, nos vemos!!! ---

Solo para aclarar esta carita :s es como el estado "hipnótico" de Matt, no me dejó poner la que tenia :P también si ven -- esas 2 rayitas son del estado "hipnótico"


	3. Chapter 3

Amores Celosos 3

Doctor: vienen con la srita. Takenouchi

Todos: si..

Doctor: no se como decirles esto...

Tai: que es doctor

Doctor: probablemente la srita. Takenouchi muera

Todos: QUE??????!!!!!!!!!

Doctor: lo que sucede es que el impacto que recibió fue muy fuerte y como cayó de cabeza pues ahora esta en coma y no reacciona. Técnicamente esta muerta

Joe: pero...todavía hay signos vitales no?

Doctor: si, pero cada vez se muestran mas débiles

Ken: y no hay alguna forma de ayudarla?

Doctor: me temo que ella es la única que se puede ayudar así misma

Cody: pobre Sora

Yolei: alguien sabe donde esta Mimi?

Tk: esta en una cita...con...mi hermano

Todos menos Tai, Tk y Kari: QUE????????!!!!!!!!!!

Izzy: pero creí que Matt y Sora eran novios

Tai: pues si lo eran al menos hace dos días 

Davis: pero que extraño si los dos se amaban

Tai: si pero algo paso, Matt se ha comportado muy raro

Voz: clave roja! clave roja! Doctor Akashi el cuarto 184 tiene un deceso repito un deceso

Kari: que no es ese el cuarto de Sora?

Izzy: tienes razón

Yolei: Sora!!!

Tai: vamos todos!!!

En el cuarto 184

Doctor: atrás! (le daba electroshocks) no reacciona aumente el doble

Enfermera: si 200 volteos

Doctor: atrás!

Tai: Sora no te mueras!

Joe: vamos Sora se que tu puedes

Mientras tanto de que Sora estaba en el hospital, algo muy peculiar pasaba en el parque donde estaban Mimi y Matt

Mimi: (reaccionaba de su estado de tonta por Matt) que? Que ha pasado? Que hago contigo Matt?

Matt: (:s) pues tu has salido conmigo

Mimi: que? Yo jamás haría eso, Sora es mi amiga y jamás le haría una cosa así!!

Matt: pero si los dos la hemos hecho ir al hospital

Mimi: por que?

Matt: por que ella nos vio cuando estábamos juntos, y te estaba abrasando e incluso me temo que ya no son mas amigas. Le dijiste que no te gustaba ver a sus ex amigas con su novio y ella te contesto que no le gustaba ver a sus ex amigas con su ex novio, luego de eso salió llorando y un carro la atropello y ahora debe estar muerta, eso espero

Mimi: eso no puede ser, cuando acepte salir contigo?, y desde cuando ahora tu eres mi novio?

Matt: todo sucedió ayer en la noche

Mimi: tengo que ir al hospital!!!

Matt: no te dejare Mimi, tu eres mía y no te dejare

¿???????: UPS! Algo salió mal, se supone que el no se enamoraría de la tonta de Mimi si no de mi en cuanto terminara con Sora. Mimi solo era un truco para la muerte de Sora

Mimi: Matt ya suéltame (y le da una cachetada) eres un tonto. No me vuelvas hablar en toda tu vida

Matt: Mimi espera!!! Por favor no te vayas!!!

¿????????: tu ya deja de llorar tonto Matt, la chica de tus sueños soy yo

Matt: anda vete!!! No me importa hay muchas chicas que quieren andar conmigo

Mimi: algo le pasa a Matt, jamás hablaría así. Que le pasara?

Mimi corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar al hospital donde estaba Sora; en el camino iba pensando lo que le diría a Sora por andar con Matt y le explicaría todo lo que el había dicho. Lo que Mimi no sabia es que en el hospital estaban todos, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei y Ken ni tampoco que Sora su amiga estaba al borde de la muerta

Mimi: enfermera! Enfermera! De casualidad hay una joven llamada Sora Takenouchi?

Enfermera: si llego hace una hora

Mimi: me podría decir en que cuarto esta?

Enfermera: me parece que es el cuarto 184

Mimi: gracias y donde se encuentra el cuarto?

Enfermera: en el cuarto piso a la derecha

Mimi: muchas gracias

En cuanto Mimi encontró el cuarto lo primero que grito fue Sora, tiempo después vio que ahí estaban todos con caras tristes y que estaban llorando. Todos se le quedaron viendo como diciéndole que ella y Matt eran los culpables del estado de Sora...

Mimi: pero que esta pasando aquí?

Kari: por favor Mimi como si no supieras, Tk y yo te vimos con Matt cuando la atropellaron

Tk: es cierto tu y mi hermano ignoraron todo y se fueron

Mimi: están equivocados, tienen razón estuve con Matt, pero ni si quiera recuerdo cuando me invito a salir o a que hora nos hicimos novios

Tai: de verdad Mimi?

Mimi: lo juro, a caso tu sabes Tai?

Tai: me temo que si, fue ayer Matt fue a mi casa y me dijo que había terminado con Sora pero tenia una cara de tristeza y después me dijo que no le importo con una frialdad impresionante

Luego me pidió que si podía hablar por teléfono, yo no sabia que te iba a hablar y menos para que se te declara

Mimi: bueno, recuerdo que me hablo y ya no recuerdo nada mas

Izzy: algo demasiado extraño esta sucediendo aquí

Yolei: a que te refieres Izzy?

Izzy: bueno, todos sabemos que a Matt le costo mucho trabajo pedirle a Sora que fuera su novia, y que también dijo que no la iba a dejar a si tan fácil, luego cuando la trajeron Tk y Kari Sora traía el dije que Matt le había regalado el día siguiente que se hicieron novios, y después Matt termina con Sora el amor de su vida, anda con Mimi y la bota diciéndole que hay muchas mujeres que quieren andar con el

Mimi: Izzy lamento que te interrumpa pero yo jamás les dije lo que Matt me dijo?

Izzy: lo siento es que como anda la situación me imagine que diría algo así, bueno continuo, y como todos sabemos Matt jamás hablaría de esa forma por que no va con su estilo simplemente

Davis: que quieres decir Izzy?

Izzy: que a Matt alguien o algo lo este controlando

Mientras los elegidos hablaban del comportamiento de Matt, en la cabeza de Sora sucedían muchas cosa...

Sora: (pensando en su cabeza) por que Matt me habrá hecho esto, si el dijo que me amaba y no me dejaría ir así de fácil y luego se atreve a andar con Mimi mi amiga, algo definitivamente le esta pasando Matt jamás haría una cosa así o al menos de la forma en que lo hizo

Mientras Sora pensaba en lo que paso con ella y Matt su cerebro estaba recordando los momentos que ella y Matt compartieron juntos...

3 años antes en el digimundo

Sora: Matt y Tai dejen de pelearse los dos

Tai: pero el empezó!  
Matt: no es cierto

Sora: Matt ya cálmate! Y tu también Tai que no ven que están preocupando a los demás

Tai: Matt eres un tonto!

Sora: ya basta Tai! Deja en paz a Matt

Tai: Sora! Por que huyes de nosotros?

Sora: ah!

Matt: (con una mirada muy tierna) Sora dime que te pasa, a caso ya no quieres estar con nosotros?

Tk: Sora ya no te simpatizamos?

Sora: tengo que encontrar a Matt y al superior Joe, para ayudar a Tai

Matt: Sora mírame aquí estoy

Sora: Matt! Superior Joe!

Matt: anda Sora ya vamonos

Sora: no aun no, tenemos que pelear para ayudar a Tai

Matt: eso no es cierto, nosotros no tenemos al obligación de pelear

Joe: Matt tiene razón anda Sora

Sora: gracias Matt

Regresando al presente

Sora: por que Matt, por me has dejado, tu que me demostraste tu amor con una linda sonrisa cada vez que me veías

Me protegías en cada momento y siempre has estado aquí conmigo y tu dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos (en eso sale una lagrima de los ojos de Sora)

Tai: parece que salió una lagrima de los ojos de Sora

CONTINUARA...

Creo que aquí no tengo comentarios anteriores :P, les esta gustando????


	4. Chapter 4

Amores celosos 4 

Sora: por que Matt, por me has dejado, tu que me demostraste tu amor con una linda sonrisa cada vez que me veías

Me protegías en cada momento y siempre has estado aquí conmigo y tu dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos (en eso sale una lagrima de los ojos de Sora)

Tai: parece que salió una lagrima de los ojos de Sora

Doctor: Ya esta fuera de peligro

Mimi: (llorando) Sora! Sora! Por favor perdóname yo no yo no quería hacerte esto Sora!

Sora: no te preocupes Mimi, lo se. Tu eres mi mejor amiga y se que no lo hubieras hecho nunca, además que hay de esa personita tan especial que tu quieres mucho

Mimi: hay Sora!!!!! (Sora se ríe)

Sora: Doctor, cuando podré salir del hospital?

Doctor: en dos días mas señorita Takenouchi, por que la pregunta?

Sora: por nada en especial

Enfermera: muy bien chicos, se acabaron las horas de visita es hora de que se vayan

Mimi: no nos podemos un rato mas?

Enfermera: no, lo siento

Yolei: ni siquiera un momento mas?

Enfermera: ya les dije que no

Kari: bueno Sora ya nos vamos

Davis y Cody: que te mejores

Mimi y Yolei: adiós Sora

Tai: nos vemos (pensando: voy a descubrir lo que le pasa a Matt por el bien de Sora)

Los demás: hasta luego Sora

Tk: ya veras que todo se solucionara Sora, conozco a mi hermano y se que algo le pasa

Sora: yo también Tk, y algo o alguien lo esta manipulando

Tk: bueno Sora también ya me voy adiós

Sora: adiós Tk

Saliendo del hospital...

Tk: que?! Ese... se parece a mi hermano, si es!!!!

Matt: dime Laura alguna vez habías salido con una estrella de música?

Laura: no nunca, y menos con uno que sea tan guapo, Matt

Tk: hermano!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt: a Tk! Te presento a mi novia, Laura el es mi hermano Tk, Tk ella es mi nueva novia

Tk: pero Matt!

Laura: Matt tu hermano también es muy guapo

Tk: (rojo) no es momento para juegos Matt, debes ir al hospital

Matt: para que?

Tk: (enojado) tu bien sabes para que!

Matt: ah! Para eso! Tienes razón tengo que darle la noticia

Laura: a quien Matt?

Matt: a nadie si importancia linda Laura, quieres esperarme aquí?

Laura: si no hay problema

Tk: andando traidor

Matt: por que me llamas así?

Tk: (enojado) como si no supieras! La forma en que terminaste con Sora fue muy cobarde, luego la trataste como basura y...

Matt: (le cambia la cara) que estas diciendo????!!!!! que yo-yo... termine con Sora y me estas diciendo que la trate como basura y que ahora por mi culpa ella-ella esta en el hos-hospital

Tk: que a caso ya no te acuerdas???

¿????????: que? ya esta volviendo en si? no puede ser!! Será que le hace caso a lo que le dice su hermano y sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella? Esto tiene que terminar ya!!!!!

Matt: (llorando a lo que se llama llorara a Matt) te seré sincero Tk, últimamente no he sido el mismo y me he sentido extraño y no se lo que eh hecho, por favor hermano, te lo pido llévame con Sora

¿????????: o no lo harán!!!! Mejor no, seria muy peligroso que me vieran, ya se! Entrare en la noche y se llevaran una gran sorpresa ja ja ja ja ja ja!!!!!

Y seguiré con mi plan de conquistar a Matt

Matt: enfermera donde esta el cuarto 184??

Enfermera: en el cuarto piso

Matt: gracias!!! (pensado) Sora, por favor espero que te encuentres bien...So-sora...

Tk: será mejor que espere afuera

Tk esperaba afuera mientras Matt veía a Sora, observaba todos los aparatos y tubos que la rodeaban, no se imaginaba el daño que le había hecho, estaba destrozado por dentro y sufriendo por fuera...

Matt: Sora, te amo, no se lo que me paso pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, me pase lo que me pase y te pase lo que te pase siempre estaré junto a ti como un amigo, dándote mi apoyo; como un novio, brindándote mi amor...

Sora: ...Matt...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora:

Estos son los comentarios originales de mi época

...Hay esto casi me hace llorar espero que si lo llegan a leer (digo esto por pequeños problemas que ha tenido la historia) yo espero que no lloren (y eso que yo no lloro por historias de amor) de verdad me esta quedando muy bonita...


	5. Chapter 5

Amores celosos 5 

Tk esperaba afuera mientras Matt veía a Sora, observaba todos los aparatos y tubos que la rodeaban, no se imaginaba el daño que le había hecho, estaba destrozado por dentro y sufriendo por fuera...

Matt: Sora, te amo, no se lo que me paso pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, me pase lo que me pase y te pase lo que te pase siempre estaré junto a ti como un amigo, dándote mi apoyo; como un novio, brindándote mi amor...

Sora: ...Matt...

Matt: (hincado) por favor Sora, te lo suplico perdóname, se que en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que yo no haría así. Tu mejor que nadie sabes el trabajo que me costo decirte lo que sentía por ti

Flash back...

Tai: que esperas Matt! Si no se lo dices te van a ganar

Matt: que dices?

Tai: se nota que estas enamorado, resulta que el chico nuevo también se enamoro de Sora y también piensa decírselo, y Sora siente cierto interés en el

Matt: como cual interés?

Tai: no lo se, mi informante no me lo dijo

Matt: y quien es tu informante?

Mimi: pues yo!!! La mejor amiga de Sora Mimi Tachikawa

Matt y Tai: nos espantaste

Mimi: el cierto interés que Sora siente por el chico nuevo es solo pasajero o sea que no le da tanta importancia como a ti Matt, pero si le gusta solo un poquito y a ti pues te ama y esta profundamente enamorada de ti

Matt: de verdad Mimi?, entonces ya no tengo pretexto se lo diré!!!! (y se fue)

Tai: Mimi es verdad lo que me acabas de decir?

Mimi: en cierta forma

Tai: a que te refieres?

Mimi: ok, te lo digo tal y como es a Sora le gustan Matt y el nuevo, pero como ella piensa que Matt nunca se enamoraría de alguien por que el prefiere estar solo se inclino por el nuevo que en cuanto se miraron surgió una atracción mutua pero cuando se le acerco, por la mente de Sora paso lo que sentía por Matt, incluso el descarado la invito a salir lo bueno que salió Matt. En pocas palabras Sora prefiere a Matt pero hay un hechizo de amor que se les impide estar juntos oh!!!!!

Tai: Mimi no es verdad lo que me acabas de decir, verdad?

Mimi: pues claro que no tonto!!!!! Sora ama a Matt y nunca le daría importancia a otro incluso suplica para que el la ame...

Matt: (pensando) vamos Matt, tu puedes decírselo la amas ya desde hace tiempo, todos tus amigos te han ayudado no desperdicies esta oportunidad!!!!

Sora!!!! Hola

Sora: ah hola Matt! Eh? Y esas flores?

Matt: (rojo) bueno...son para ti...

Sora: (roja) ah...gracias Matt...pero porque?

Matt: (anda díselo ya) bueno Sora por que yo eh querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo...

Sora: (se le agita el corazón, pensando) será que por fin mi deseo se habrá cumplido?

Matt: (tomándole la mano) que desde hace ya un tiempo atrás tu has sido la única persona que me ha comprendido y por eso yo...

Mimi: ya le esta diciendo Tai?

Tai: Mimi cállate

Izzy: si Mimi que no dejas oír

Mimi: y tu que haces aquí?

Joe: venimos a ver el gran momento de Matt

Tk: ahora se por que no me quería traer

Tai: Tk? Tu también aquí?

Kari: yo también hermano! Eres muy malo por que nunca me dijiste que Matt y Sora se gustaban?

Tai: por que eres muy pequeña y no lo ibas a entender

Kari: hermano tengo 10 años

Mimi: bueno ya cállense que siguen hablando

Matt: que es ese ruido?

Sora: no importa, (roja) que estabas diciendo

Matt: (o no ya me puse nervioso) yo te considero mi mejor amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sora: (sorprendida) so-solo tu amiga (ya sabia que era demasiado bello para ser verdad) (con una sonrisa) me alegra sabe que consideres una de tus amigas pero ya me tengo que ir Matt, nos vemos luego adios!!!!!

Matt: adiós Sora (decepcionado)

Todos los metiches: MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ERES UN TONTO TENIAS TU OPORTUNIDAD

Matt: que hacen aquí?

Mimi: se nota que nunca se lo vas a decir

Matt: tienes razón Mimi

Tk: pero hermano...te das por vencido??

Matt: me temo que si Tk

Tai: pero Matt! Tu darte por vencido?

Matt: así es Tai

Izzy: vamos Matt, tu no eres así

Matt: pues ahora si lo soy

Joe: Matt no debes decir eso, tu bien sabes que en el fondo de tu corazón vas a acabar diciéndoselo a Sora pero cuando sea el momento perfecto para ti no las circunstancias presentadas

Matt: tal vez tengas razón Joe, pero ahora tengo que irme nos vemos

Kari: tenemos que ayudar a Matt... lo tengo porque no hacemos un día de campo en el digimundo y por obra de la casualidad Matt y Sora se pierden y nosotros desaparecemos ni siquiera estaremos ahí y entonces...

Mimi: se encontraran y Matt ya no tendrá pretexto para no decirle su amor hay que bonito!!!!!! Kari eres una genio

Tai: que buena idea hermana, bien chicos manos a la obra

Todos: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al día siguiente fueron al digimundo, prepararon todo Mimi y Kari se llevaron a Sora a un lago ahí se tenían que tardar lo mas que se pueda incluso le pidieron ayuda un digimon para que las espantara y se separan, cuando estuvieran perdidas un digimon que volara seguiría a Sora y después les decía a donde había ido, cosa que Matt era el encargado de buscarla (ni Matt ni Sora sabían lo que planearon sus amigos)

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

Amores celosos 6 

Al día siguiente fueron al digimundo, prepararon todo Mimi y Kari se llevaron a Sora a un lago ahí se tenían que tardar lo mas que se pueda incluso le pidieron ayuda un digimon para que las espantara y se separan, cuando estuvieran perdidas un digimon que volara seguiría a Sora y después les decía a donde había ido, cosa que Matt era el encargado de buscarla (ni Matt ni Sora sabían lo que planearon sus amigos)

Mimi: es un bonito día no creen chicas?

Sora: tienes razón Mimi se siente la brisa del mar

Kari: lastima que los chicos no hayan querido venir

Mimi: Ahhhhhhhhhhh es un Shelmon corran!!! (Mimi miro a Kari para ejecutar su plan. Dicho y hecho Mimi y Kari se fueron para un lado y Sora para el otro el digimon que seguía Sora era Biyomon ya que quería ayudar en lo que se pueda...

Matt: ya tardaron Sora y las demás no creen?

Tai: (esta funcionando) si, les habrá pasado algo?

Tk: por que no vamos a buscarlas muchachos?

Izzy: vayan ustedes yo me quedo aquí por si regresan

Matt: Tk, porque no te quedas con Izzy?

Tk: hermano!!!!... esta bien

Joe: entonces no tardamos

En cuanto se fueron Biyomon bajo con Izzy para avisarles hacia donde se había ido Sora, en el camino se encontraron a Mimi y a Kari de acuerdo como iba el plan...

Tai: Mimi, Kari que les paso?

Mimi y Kari: un digimon...

Joe: y están bien?

Matt: y Sora?

Mimi: Sora se fue hacia el otro lado...

Kari: y la perdimos...

Matt: ustedes regresen con Izzy yo buscare a Sora

Joe: ten cuidado Matt

Después que se fue Matt Tai le hizo una señal a Biyomon para que se encontrara con Matt un poco antes de llegar al lago...

Matt: (Sora, te habrá pasado algo) ah Biyomon

Biyomon: hola Matt que te pasa?

Matt: has visto a Sora?

Biyomon: iba corriendo por allá

Matt: demonios! Acompáñame

En otro lado del lago...

Sora: eh estado corriendo desde hace un buen rato y ya no me persigue Shelmon... y donde estoy?...eh? que pasa...por que esta temblando así?... Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt: que?

Biyomon: que pasa Matt?

Matt: creo que oí unos gritos... Sora!!!! ( y empezó a correr)

Sora: por favor alguien ayúdeme!!!! Auxilio!!! Ya no puedo sostenerme mas!!!! Por favor!!!!

Matt: Biyomon, ve por Tai y los demás, rápido!

Biyomon: esta bien (que habrá pasado esto no debió de haber sucedido)

Sora: ya no puedo mas!! Ah!!... Matt?

Matt: hola Sora... estas bien? No te preocupes todo saldra bien...que? Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Sora: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

El temblor fue mas fuerte, y por eso Matt y Sora cayeron pero Matt hizo hasta lo imposible para que no cayeran, así que tomo a Sora por la cintura, la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo y con la otra mano trato de agarrarse de lo que pudo...

Matt: no te preocupes Sora, aunque me cueste la vida no dejare que te pase nada...

Sora: Matt...no digas eso...

Matt: Sora... volviste en si... puedes moverte?

Sora: si...

Matt: Sora, no creo resistir mucho... anda sube

Sora: pero Matt...esta bien (y le da un beso en la mejilla)

En otro lugar...

Biyomon: Muchachos!!!! Vengan rápido Sora y Matt están en peligro!!!!

Izzy: que?

Mimi: pero que paso?

Biyomon: un temblor, Matt oyó unos gritos y...

Tai: pensó que eran de Sora

Kari: tenemos que ayudarlos, hermano

Tk: llamemos a los digimons

Joe: espero que estén cerca de aquí

Volviendo con Matt y Sora...

Sora: (ya estaba arriba) Matt dame tu mano...

Matt: Sora... no creo que puedas conmigo...sabes que Sora, no me hubiera gustado decirte esto en este momento pero... te amo... (zas!, la rama de la que se estaba sosteniendo se rompe y por lógica Matt cae)

Sora: MMMMMMMaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En la lejanía se oyó...

Gabumon war digivols a... Metalgarurumon

Metalgarurumon: Matt!

Sora: sálvalo por favor

Matt: Metalgarurumon? Me da gusto verte amigo (después que dijo eso perdió el conocimiento)

Sora: Matt!, gracias Gabumon (que ya había regresado a la normalidad) Matt estas bien, despierta por favor, te...te necesito aquí a mi lado, por favor abre tus ojos Matt

Matt: y yo a ti Sora...

Sora: Matt!! ( y se suelta a llorar)

Matt: anda tenemos que ir con los demás, nos han de andar buscando, sabes Sora? Creo que me vas a tener que ayudar a caminar, me lastime la pierna

Sora: claro Matt

Matt: Gabumon, ve a buscar a los demás y diles que estamos bien

Gabumon: como digas Matt

Gabumon: ahí están!! Oigan chicos aquí están!!! Vengan!!!

Joe: ya los encontró!

Mimi: miren, parece que por fin Matt le dijo

Tai: que pena que se lo haya dicho en la circunstancia en la que hayan estado

Tk y Kari: se ven muy tiernos no creen?

Fin del Flasback

Matt: Sora, te pido por favor (y empezamos otra vez a cambiar de caras :s) que te olvides de mi

Sora: que estas diciendo?

Matt: que mejor ya te vayas con otro por que yo te odio

Sora: pero que?

CONTINUARA...

Notas de la autora:

De la época en que lo escribí

--- Los recuerdos de Matt le hice mucho al cuento, lo siento si les aburrió ---

Ahora que lo pienso realmente si lo alargue :s, gumenasai!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Amores celosos 7

Matt: Sora, te pido por favor (y empezamos otra vez a cambiar de caras :s) que te olvides de mi

Sora: que estas diciendo?

Matt: que mejor ya te vayas con otro por que yo te odio

Sora: pero que? (y sale Matt del cuarto)

Pasaron tres días para que al fin Sora saliera del hospital, en esos tres días Matt había estado muy extraño ya que en cada día lo vieron salir con 3 chicas diferentes y todos sabían que el no era así, hasta que...

Sora: saben que?

Todos: que?

Sora: yo creo que a Matt lo hechizaron o algo así, el nunca haría algo así

Tai: es cierto, pero quien haría algo así?

Joe: talvez no debería decir esto pero...

Mimi: anda Joe habla de una vez

Joe: verán hace como un mes que mi hermano sale con Jun y...

Davis: que estas diciendo????? mi hermana sale con tu hermano!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joe: bueno salía, porque mi hermano se fue de Japón y se fue al extranjero y Jun juro venganza...

Yolei: y que tiene que ver con Matt?

Kari: no será por que se desilusionó al ver que Matt queria a Sora y luego cuando el hermano de Joe se fue...

T.k: la venganza seria contra Sora

Izzy: y Jun esta controlando a Matt

Davis: pues tienen mucha razón, mírenlos ahí están

Tai: que dices Davis?

Davis: que mi hermana esta con Matt

Sora: que????... y ahora que puedo hacer

Mimi: Sora, de verdad me sorprendes se nota que tu accidente te atonto demasiado. Tu siempre con tantas ideas para resolver problemas y ahora no sabes que hacer

Kari y Yolei: Mimi tiene razón, eres la portadora del amor y Matt el de la amistad ustedes deben de estar siempre juntos!!!

Sora: tienen razón chicas ahora mismo iré a recuperar a mi Matt

T.k: espera Sora!

Sora: eh?

T.k: toma esto (y le daba su dije)

Sora: gracias T.k

Tai: buena suerte, Sora

Sora: te lo agradezco Tai

Sora sale corriendo del hospital hacia donde estaban Matt y Jun, los dos de veian felices uno sonriéndole al otro y viceversa, eran como toda una feliz pareja disfrutando de los alrededores, y como en cada pareja no podía faltar un beso...

CONTINUARA...

Notas de la autora:

Comentario de la época en que lo escribí

---Ja! Espero que ese relato de la cita de Jun y Matt no les haya dado coraje, de todos modos ya saben como va a terminar pero... lo tratare de hacer mas interesante sin llegar a la exageración y aburrición espero que me salga, sayonara!!!---


	8. Chapter 8

Amores celosos 8 

Sora sale corriendo del hospital hacia donde estaban Matt y Jun, los dos de veían felices uno sonriéndole al otro y viceversa, eran como toda una feliz pareja disfrutando de los alrededores, y como en cada pareja no podía faltar un beso...

Sora: Jun, detente! Ya se lo que estas planeando

Jun: Sora?

Sora: escúchame bien Jun, ya se que estas controlando a May te exijo que lo dejes en paz, el me ama a mi

Jun: pero que dices Sora? Matt rompió contigo por que el me ama a mi

Matt: Jun tiene razón Sora, por favor déjame de molestar, que no vez que estas interrumpiendo mi cita

Sora: Matt abre los ojos por favor, Jun te esta controlando acaso no lo vez?

Matt: que? que tengo una belleza a mi lado y una perdedora enfrente?

Sora: Matt no quiero hacer esto pero... no me dejas alternativa (y le da una cachetada)

Jun: Sora por que le pegas, que no ves que le duele?

Sora: lo único que le duele a Matt es tener que estar saliendo con alguien que no puede soportar un fracaso de amor

Matt: ya basta Sora!!!!!! (y la empuja)

Sora: Matt reacciona por favor!

Jun: es inútil Sora, el hechizo que use no se romperá

Sora: yo no creo eso, ayer que estaba en el hospital fue a verme y era el mismo de siempre, algo paso y no se que fue pero estoy segura de que recuperare a Matt

Jun: me gustaría verlo

Mientras Jun y Sora peleaban estaba un taxi estacionado oyendo el radio, en ese preciso momento se oye la canción de "Tobira" una canción que Matt le escribió a Sora (y me consta ya que la tengo traducida en ingles y dice cosas preciosas), ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ella se la escribió con tanto amor y dedicación que...

Matt: Sora?

Sora y Jun: que?

Sora: Matt eres tu?

Matt: Sora, como no voy a ser yo, acaso tengo otras personalidades?

Sora: (llorando de alegría y abrazándolo) Matt volviste!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt: pues a donde me fui?

Jun: (llorando) hay no puede ser, como es posible que haya regresado a la normalidad

Matt: de que hablan????

Sora: ya no importa, me invitas un helado?

Matt: por supuesto bonita

Jun: eso no es justo

Shou (hermano de Joe): tienes razón Jun, no es justo

Jun: Shou que alegría!! me da mucho gusto verte

Shou: pues a mi no, Jun vi lo que hiciste y se ve que no puedo confiar en ti adiós Jun

Jun: pero...

FIN

Notas de la autora:

De la época en que lo escribí

--- Como me quedo a que no se esperaban ese final , el final que le puse... bueno en la vida real pasa tal vez no tan jalado pero si es cierto cuando uno deja a la persona que ama por que prefiere la felicidad de esa persona y luego otra persona la deja por la razón que sea, esta se llena de rabia SI NO TIENE LA MADUREZ Y LA FUERZA PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE con su vida. Claro no lo hechiza, bueno al menos no da resultado. Por eso yo digo que es mejor olvidarse de las personas a quienes no les importamos ya que nos hacemos mas daño nosotros que esas personas a nosotros

Adiós...---

Tengo como la segunda parte de esta historia, pero como que ya no me gusto... no se si quieran que la suba para que vean o la subo pero como una alterna, no se ustedes diganme, nos vemos. Para los que les gusta Tsubasa Chronicles ya tengo una historia... por favor esperenla (por fin la última pluma de Sakura es encontrada y después... )


End file.
